The Things You Find Out In A School Cafeteria
by Beloved
Summary: Clark realizes something, and just *has* to tell Lex right away.


Title: The Things You Find Out In A School Cafeteria  
  
Author: Beloved   
  
Feedback: belovedplank@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: Clark/Lex (is there any other worth doing?)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine – although I wish Tom and Michael were! *drools*  
  
Category: Established Relationship, AU  
  
Spoilers: Dunno, so I'll just say Season 1   
  
Summary: Clark realizes something, and just *has* to tell Lex right away.  
  
Author's Notes: In my universe, it's Season One. E.R. between Clark and Lex. Clark's a Senior. (Although not actually mentioned in this fic) Pete and Chloe are dating. No mention of Lana or Whitney (yay!!) – I think it'll have to be that Whitney died in the marines, and Lana went to Metropolis with Nell. However, the tornado never happened – therefore, Lionel never went blind. However, Lex *did* buy the plant and start Lexcorp. Lex and Clark started dating after Lex's failed wedding (aka Season 2) therefore, since Clark's what? Sophomore year?  
  
Also, I must thank Hergerbabe, as her fic 'My Angel' gave me the idea for this fic.  
  
NB. Beta by the fabulous Beelzebubsquat   
  
Thank you! *bows to your superior betaing skills*  
  
// means Clark's thoughts  
  
  
  
THE THINGS YOU FIND OUT IN A SCHOOL CAFETERIA  
  
  
  
Clark walked to class, a small smile on his face, He was happy, and for once felt relatively normal. Well, as normal as a gay alien in a secret relationship with the richest guy in town could feel. His smile widened at that thought;  
  
//Relationship. I'm in a relationship with Lex Luthor.//  
  
However, this train of thought was abruptly stopped by the arrival of the teacher.  
  
********  
  
As the teacher droned on, Clark once again drifted off into his own thoughts;  
  
//History is always more interesting when Lex tells it. I'm so lucky to have him in my life. I mean, I love him so mu-//  
  
At that, Clark jolted out of his thoughts with a start that caused him to knock over his desk. With the eyes of the entire class upon him, Clark's face became a color indistinguishable from that of an overripe tomato. He knelt down to straighten his desk and pick up his belongings, after muttering a quiet 'Sorry' to the teacher and the class in general. However, for the remainder of the lesson, Clark could not get his mind from his latest revelation.  
  
//I love Lex Luthor. I, Clark Jerome Kent, am in love with Alexander Joseph Luthor.//  
  
By the end of the lesson, Clark had decided what he was going to do with this newfound knowledge, and as the bell rang; Clark barely took the time to write down the homework assignment before bolting out of the classroom, his cellphone already in hand.  
  
As he walked down the corridor to his locker, he turned on his phone and proceeded to send Lex a short text;  
  
I am in love with you. Just thought you'd like to know.  
  
At that, Clark then turned off his phone, grabbed his books and proceeded off down the corridor to meet Chloe and Pete for his next class, a smile on his lips and a glimmer of anticipation in his eyes.  
  
********  
  
Lex Luthor was in the middle of a board meeting in Metropolis when he felt his cellphone vibrate. He quietly opened the text message and then just sat there for a few minutes, a slight blush and a large (rarely seen) smile of genuine happiness on his face.   
  
He glanced at his watch and nodded, proceeding to gather up his things. The discussion around him stopped rather abruptly as he stood.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to leave early, but I have a pressing matter to attend to," Lex stated. Then, nodding at his father, he walked out, already on his cellphone requesting the helicopter.  
  
********  
  
As Clark sat down to lunch with his two best friends, they continued to needle him about his good mood.  
  
"Seriously Clark, what has got you in such a good mood?" Pete asked.  
  
"Why has there got to be something? Can't I just be in a good mood?" Clark asked by way of reply.  
  
"Clark, there's a good mood and there's *good mood*!" Chloe said, poking him in the arm.  
  
Rubbing his arm in mock-pain, Clark smirked. "And which one am I?"  
  
Chloe just glared at him. "I mean it Clark! You've barely spoken all morning, but you can't stop *smiling*! I mean, you're practically glowing with happiness!"  
  
"Not to mention the way you were in History Class." Pete added – that story already having made its way to him and Chloe through the school grapevine  
  
"Yeah! So spill Kent!" Chloe said, her and Pete looking at him expectantly.  
  
Clark shook his head. "It's noth-"  
  
However, Clark cut himself off as Lex walked through the doors of the Smallville High cafeteria, and the entire room went silent.   
  
Lex scanned the room, as if looking for someone.   
  
Clark's smile widened as he stood up. "Lex?"  
  
Lex turned to him and started to walk over, his Luthorian mask fading and his smile returning upon seeing him. "Clark"  
  
Unconsciously, Clark also started walking over.   
  
As they met, Clark looked at him shyly through his lashes and said, "Guess you got my text then."  
  
Lex nodded, blushing slightly at the memory.  
  
At sight of the blush, Clark beamed, a 1000 mega-watt smile of total happiness.  
  
"So? Whaddaya think?" Clark asked hopefully, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.  
  
Lex tilted his head slightly and looked at Clark for a moment, a genuinely happy smile once gain on his face.   
  
Then, he stepped into Clark's personal space, wrapped an arm round his neck, and pulled him down into a resounding exclamation of a kiss.   
  
Clark's arms instinctively wrapped around him, as Lex's hands immediately became immersed in Clark's hair. The kiss deepened and only stopped when Lex had to come up for air.  
  
As Lex stepped out of the embrace and straightened his jacket, he said, "Highlight of my day".  
  
Clark looked at his feet and blushed beetroot. As he looked up, he suddenly noticed all of his silently shocked classmates, and, if at all possible blushed even harder and muttered, "Oh crap."  
  
Lex looked at him for a moment, puzzled. As realization dawned, a light flush once again crossed Lex's face, and he muttered – for Clark's ears only. "I think I've blushed more times today than I have in my entire life".  
  
Clark chuckled, his worry fading as Lex smirked up at him. "I'll pick you up after school. I think we're going to have to have a talk with your parents."   
  
Clark nodded.  
  
At that, Lex walked over to the door. However, just before he went to open it he turned back. "Clark?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Lex took a crumpled up ball of paper out of his pocket and threw it at Clark – who caught it instinctively.  
  
Clark just looked at it in puzzlement for a moment, opening it when he realized that Lex was waiting for him to do so. As he opened it, he saw a few lines written in Lex's neat precise handwriting;  
  
CJK,  
  
Do you have any idea how long I've waited for that?   
  
I love you too by the way.  
  
AJL  
  
x  
  
END 


End file.
